Love or Pie?
by quickcutie
Summary: Chris is back with Chef to find the best couple out of 21 campers. Let's see who can take the drama and win 1 million and a date with the guy/girl best for him/her.
1. chapter 1

Hey I need Characters for my story so fill out this thing to be in my story! I need 11 girls and 11 boys.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Face:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Favorite kind of pie:

Matched up:

Here is my example:

Name: Sarah Loris

Age: 17

Gender: Girl

Stereotype: Bookworm

Hair: brown

Eyes: Brown

Body: a little Curvy

Face: okay

Talents: Is a good journalist

Likes: chocolate

Dislikes: Snobs, and bugs

Clothes: T-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes

Favorite type of pie: Apple

Matched up: yes a nice smart guy


	2. Campers arive

"Hello peoples watching this, if you don't know I'm Chris! Are first camper is pulling up!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ugh! That was the worst boat ride ever!Get my bags!" someone from in the boat screams.

Shortly a brown flip-flop appears connecting to a leg, a hot girl steps out, Takes a look around, and complains, "Where is everyone? I thought this was a camp with boys!"

"Welcome to camp, Reyna. You're the first camper here." Chris tells her.

"What I'm turning around and going back and coming back after everyone else gets here!" She screeched.

"Wait!"

_Plop! Splash!_

"Eww! This water is disgusting! The boat already left! Ugh!" Reyna yelled getting out of the water.

"Ok moving on, look the next boat is here!" Chris said as a brown and white tennis shoe directed a leg out of the boat, followed by a boy in a big brown American eagle t-shirt with washed jeans. "Hey George, welcome to the island!"

"Hey! There's something in the water!" He muttered.

"Yah, that's Reyna." Chris laughed.

"Well hello, Reyna." George whistled.

Just then another boat pulled up.

"Umm. Where's Monique?" Chris questioned

"I'm up here!" someone shouted from above.

"Why are you in a tree?"  
"I'm getting a better view of the island, duh." She said.

"Oh well. Hi Jim! I didn't even here your boat pull up!" Chris exclaimed.

"It was pretty quiet. This is gonna be so totally awesome, dude!" He replied in a mellow tone, while picking up his skateboard.

"Yah it is! Hey, Jim I like your beanie!" Monique called.

"Who said that?" Jim asked with a puzzled face.

"It was me Mo Mo. I was up in that tree." Monique smiled jumping down from the tree.

"Here comes the next boat!" Chris said looking pleased at himself.

"Hello everyone I'm Samual and this is my sis Becca. Guys don't think about it." Smiled Samual. Becca blushed deep red at the comment.

Samual walked over to Reyna and started showing off. Becca carefully walked off the dock carefully check in front of her so she wouldn't trip; it didn't work, her feet turned on her and she started to fall but was caught by Jim before she could hit the ground.

"Be careful there, Becca, wouldn't want to have to go home before all the campers got here!" Jim said in his casual tone. Becca blushed even deeper red.

Just then a Chuck Taylor came out of a boat followed by navy blue jeans and a plaid jacket over a black shit, last a face came out with so many pimples you could barely see his skin.

"Eww!" Screamed Reyna.

"Man its called face wash, use it!" Smirked Samual.

Jamie's brown eyes went a shade darker when he saw Samual. _Wow!_ He thought, _Samual was something!_

"Okay, Jamie that's just disgusting." Chris had a sickened look on his face. "Okay, well look the next camper is here."

A submarine from Iran pulled up and a guy stepped out. He looked strict yet curious and said in a tone that means _you need to fear me, "_This is the island. I thought you said it was rated five stars."

"Yah, I know, Arash that was a trick to get you to come. You see I love watching the face of someone who I trick." Chris said smugly.

"I came from the army to get tricked! I'm leaving!"  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Reyna said coming forward to get a better look at Arash.

"Woo. Thanks." Arash thanked her.

"Okay, I think I see Sophie and Sam's boat coming up." Chris said.

Sure enough a boat was coming up and when it got here a girl and a guy got off it.

"Hello, I'm Sophie and this is my twin brother Sam." Sophie told everyone. She took a step and almost fell but Samual raced to catch her.

"I wish he'd tried to catch me." Becca muttered.

"Hi, I'm Samual." He introduced himself, acting as if he wasn't really a jerk.

"Hi. Thanks for catching me! I'm such a clutz." Sophie muttered.

"Hey will we get any free time here?" Sam asked.

"Umm. I don't know it depends if I feel like it." Chris muttered.

"I told my mom I'd draw here a picture of something for her." Sam replied.

"Well I guess you could get up early one day and draw something." Chris suggested.

"Hello!! I finally arrived! Yes!" Someone in the boat said.

Just then a short girl came out, she had silver eyes and straight brown/black hair down her back. She looked like a pixie wearing her white halter top and faded blue jeans with a white sash belt.

"This place looks nothing like the photos you sent, Chris." She complained.

Chris was bursting out laughing along with Reyna, Arash, and Samual. (Sophie was talking to Sam at the moment)

Suddenly a door slammed and everyone looked at the boat that had appeared. A sci-fi nerd was now standing on the dock.

"Hi, I'm Sean! This is the correct place, right?" Sean asked.

"Yah, this is it." Chris mumbled between laughs.

"Is there Internet access here? I have to keep playing _Alien Space Invasion_ on my computer or I will loose my army." Sean went on.

"There is not any internet access in three miles of this place!" Chris chocked.

"Umm, hello?" A shy voice asked.

"Hi, I'm Chris, as you should know. You must be Sarah." Chris said.

"Yah, I'm Sarah." Sarah answered in the same small voice.

She pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil and started scribbling something down.

"Hola, hi, hello, and greetings people on the land. I am Delandi." Delandi said.

"Wow, I like your shoes!" George said looking at Delandi's feet. She had on one purple converse and one neon green high top converse.

"Thanks. They are awesome aren't they?" She replied.

"Who is she?" Sean asked.

"Umm. You're Roxie, right?" Chris asked.

"Yah, I'm Roxie." Roxie replied.

"I-I like your scu-scull earrings." Sean stammered.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Hello!" Dean sang, using his crystal clear voice.

Roxie sighed, "Are you a musician?"

"Yah, I also play the drums, piano, and guitar." Dean smiled pointing to the guitar on his back.

"That's cool." She returned.

"Hello, yah you in the rainbow dress." Chanel came out of the boat.

"What do you want?" Delandi returned.

"That outfit does not go together girl."

"Don't tell me that ever again. I like this so I wear it and I don't want anyone telling me what to wear. Got it?"

"Yah I got it, and my name is, Chanel." Chanel walked away.

"Hey, Brandon nice to see you could make it." Chris said.

"I'm glad I could come." Brandon replied.

"Hey, dude, do you play guitar?" Dean asked.

"Yah, I also sing I've done it for forever it seems like."

"I do to! We should make some music sometime!"

"Yah that would be awesome!"

"Howdy everyone, I'm Martha." Martha murmured as she chewed on a chocolate bar.

"Hello, Martha, welcome to the island." Chris said looking bored.

"Will there be a play performed here or a talent show?" she asked.

"That, I can't tell you." Chris said still bored.

Just then a boat came up and a guy with long black hair tied into a pony-tail came out and bowed.

Ara went up to him and bowed, too. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Do you take martial arts?" Ara asked.

"Yes I do. Do you?"  
"Of course I do."

"Wow I've never meet a girl in martial arts before."  
"I've meet tons of boys in martial arts."

"Finally, the last camper is here. Everyone say hello to Brandi." Chris muttered.

"Hi. Awe, it isn't as pretty here as I thought it would. I'll have to make fake drawings for my friends."

"You know you basically just told your friends that, we are on air." Chris laughed.

"Well everyone's here, so go find your cabin. Girls on the right, boys on the left. Dinner is in 30 minutes.


	3. The Rules

Everyone was in the dinning hall and was looking at the feast in front of them.

"Okay campers. Now enjoy this meal it may be your last good one." Chris said with a devilish grin on his face,"Meet me by the dock in 45 min."

Everyone ran to the table and stuffed their bellies full.

**CHRIS & CHEF  
**

"Ha ha ha!!" they laughed.

"Hopefully they savored that food. By the way chef what did you get us??" Chris asked.

"Okay, I got us a each a roast, potatoes, and for desert each of us gets a chocolate pie, your favorite." Chef replied.

"Awesome dude!" Chris replied and dug in.

**EVERYONE**

"Okay campers. I am now going to explain the game of LOVE OR PIE? Okay. You will basically have to separate games, the boys and the girls. Now after the first challenge everyone will vote someone off. Only one person this week. Now usually it will be the one with the least pie points, which you will want to find and keep, you will leave on the dock of shame. Chef will keep the overall pie points for everyone. You will still vote one person off each week, so if you are picked to be voted off, you will loose one pie point for every person who voted you to leave. IF you are the top boy and girl or, if only one boy/girl is left they will automatically win their dream date with anyone in the whole world or all the pie's they want for the rest of their life. Now we will have challenges every day that you earn pie points on. Everyone will vote for the first challenge you want and I will pick from the ideas you give me. Now get a good night's sleep and meet me in the dining hall at 8:00 sharp in the morning." Chris said.


End file.
